


Let Me Heal Your Pain

by NoGoodinGoodBi



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Get ready for the Zhangst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, It's zhanyi I swear, Lol maybe, M/M, fluff too, slow burn???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodinGoodBi/pseuds/NoGoodinGoodBi
Summary: He didn't know it would hurt this much. Granted, he always knew that it would hurt, but nothing prepared him for the overbearing pain of watching the one you love comfort someone else when you oh so needed it desperately.





	Let Me Heal Your Pain

He didn't know it would hurt this much. Granted, he always knew that it would hurt, but nothing prepared him for the overbearing pain of watching the one you love comfort someone else when you oh so needed it desperately. God Dammit it sucks. He had to get away. 

So he did, turned away, away from the scene that would probably start a blooming romance like what he read in those mangas girls like to give him. Lucky girl. It _sucks._

What he didn't expect though was running into someone he really didn't have the energy to deal with right now. Not that he had energy for anything or anyone right now. "Move it." He demanded, keeping his head down.

"Whoa hey, what got your panties in a twist, puppy?" He tian asked with a grin.

"I said move it, i'm not in the mood to deal with you." Jian yi retorted, moving to the side and sighing angrily when He tian followed him.

"What the fuck didn't you get when I said get lost!" He shouted, pushing at the strong chest in front of him.

He tian was shocked, he knew Jian yi was in a bad mood when he first saw him walking, that's why he approached him after all. He couldn't miss the chance to tease his little puppy; but he didn't expect him to be like this, with tears and the most broken look on his beautiful face. It made his heart ache.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?!" Jian yi shouted again, repeatedly hitting the chest with closed fists.

He tian ignored the pain and drew the other boy closer, hugging him tightly as he struggled.

"Just let it all out, Jian yi. I'm here." 

Jian yi's struggling seized at that, he allowed himself to slouch and bury himself further into He tian's chest as he sobbed loudly. _'Just this once. Just this once I can't take it anymore.'_ He thought miserably, succumbing to the warm body holding him; yet he never felt colder.

After Jian yi calmed down, He tian decided that they would skip class together in which Jian yi didn't even object to. He wasn't sure if he could handle people right now. Especially Zhan Zheng Xi.

He only came back to his senses when he saw that they were inside an elevator. "Wait what, where are we going?" He asked He tian, who actually had his arm wrapped around his shoulder, probably to stir him away.

 _'Huh, never noticed.'_ He thought but he didn't make a move to take the arm off. It felt grounding for some reason, it felt like if he were to move that arm he would disappear from the world. The thought both excited and terrified him. Unconsciously, he gripped the arm holding him with a free hand.

He tian pretended not to notice and kept his cool, but inside he was having an internal monologue as to why it wasn't a good idea to just take Jian yi right now and never let him go. _' I mean I can so he won't see that good for nothing bastard Zheng Xi anymore, I can even hire a home tutor for him. Or us, I never really liked school anyways.'_

"He tian?" Jian yi asked, getting slightly impatient as He tian continued to look of to a distance. 

He tian snapped out of it and looked at the object of his affection. "Uh, we're going to your house? I kinda asked a while ago, don't you remember?" He asked, confused and worried.

 _'Huh? I must have been out of it.'_ Jian yi shook his head as the elevator doors opened on the 11th floor and they walked out. "Uh no. I remember."

Soon they were in front of the door and Jian yi spaced out again. "Open the door, _puppy._ " He tian said with a smirk, wondering if Jian yi would notice the pet name he hated so much.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Jian yi muttered, grabbing the keys in his pocket. He was having a hard time inserting the key because for some reason his hand was shaking very badly; a hand that was quickly covered by someone else's. 

"Let me do it." He tian said grabbing the key from the other and opening the door.

He looked around for a bit, noting the dirty place and the lonely atmosphere, then watched as Jian yi walked inside and flopped on the couch, motionless. He sighed and walked in after him, putting his head on his lap, starting to run his fingers through the soft blonde hair. 

Jian yi closed his eyes at the feeling; pretending that it was Zheng Xi that was soothingly running his long fingers through his hair. That it was Zheng xi that was whispering sweet nothings into his ear. That Zheng xi was here with him, not with that girl from earlier. It was nice to pretend after all.

For a moment everything seemed at peace for Jian yi; but then a flashback of Zheng xi and that girl hugging broke through his mind and caused a throb deep in his heart, painfully reminding him that Zheng xi wasn't here and who he was really with at the moment.

"He tian?" Jian yi asked quietly. So low that if He tian wasn't already staring at those beautifully plump lips, he wouldn't have known he spoke.

"Yes?" He asked back.

"Thank you." Jian yi said sincerely. He really was thankful for He tian, even though he pushed him away most of the times because he was annoying and at times perverted, he was a really great friend. 

"Anything for you, puppy." He tian replied back with a smile; and it was true, he really was willing to give anything and everything to Jian yi. If only he was given the chance, he would show how much he loved him.

Jian yi chose to ignore the distasteful petname and they basked in another bout of silence. 

"He tian?" He asked again.

"Hmm?" 

"Is there something wrong with me?" Jian yi continued. He tian paused at his ministrations and looked at the boy below him. Jian yi was crying again, silently. His eyes, that now looked up at him, looked broken beyond repair, it was as if his heart was taken and beaten to tiny little pieces. His soul begging to escape his body, if only to escape the pain. 

Looking at those once lively irises hurt more than anything else; He tian wondered how this could hurt more than the time he got shot by a gun. He wondered how many times Jian yi looked like this, a beautiful disaster, without someone there to comfort him. He wondered how lonely Jian yi is to the point of asking what was wrong with him. 

_Him_ ; who was beautiful, precious, perfect. _Him_ who was wasted to someone as undeserving as Zheng Xi. The name made He tian sick.

_"Am I unlovable?”_


End file.
